bae_jun_sufandomcom-20200215-history
Bae Jun Su Wiki
Bae Jun Su Bae Jun Su (born October 26, 2003, age 15) also known as Bae,' Jun', or the Brother of BTS, is a Japanese-Korean Model, Actor, Singer, E-sports Player, and Popular Influence. He is mostly known for being the only Homo provectus born in the last 400 years, which means "Advanced person". Early Life Bae was born on October 26, 2003 at the Japanese Embassy in the United States to Ambassador Bae Sujin and Captain Elias Walker. When born, he was found to be a Homo provectus, the rarest "condition" in existence. He was born in October 2003 and was fully grown by January 2004. Since he was born on Japanese and American soil, he is a legal American and Japanese citizen. Career Acting Since Bae Jun Su moved to America, he befriended Seth MacFarlane, creator of Family Guy and American Dad. While eating out one night in 2016, Bae was telling MacFarlane he was thinking of auditioning for TV roles, saying he had an amazing acting skill. MacFarlane told him he should try voice acting. In 2016, he auditioned for the role of Winston Deavor in Incredibles 2, but didn't get the role. However, he didn't let it stop him. Later in 2016, he tried to get a role on Cartoon Network's TV show The Amazing World of Gumball but didn't make the part either. Afterwards, he called MacFarlane and asked for an idea. MacFarlane gave him a position as a Family Guy writer. When writing new episodes, MacFarlane wrote a new character named Marc Miller. When casting asked who would voice Marc, Bae auditioned. When he tried out, he impressed MacFarlane and the director. After some talks, Bae was signed on as the new voice of the character. In 2018, Bae asked for a role on The Orville which MacFarlane granted. His character, Kay, was written onto the show. While part of the show, Bae asked MacFarlane if he could stay for seasons to come, which was also granted. Health Bae has many mental and physical medical conditions. He has Bi-polar Depression, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, Irritable Bowel Syndrome, Migraine Headaches, Astigmatism, and Costochondritis. In 2019, he told the press that he is slowly getting better. Military Career United States In 2005, Bae joined the United States Navy as a SEAL. In late 2005, he was involved in Operation: SAND VIPER, which got him on the US Special Operations team commonly known as "The Ghosts" (also known as Task Force: STALKER). He fought with the US in the Federation War from 2005 - 2013. Bae is also the only United States soldier to receive the Congressional Medal of Honor three times. He received one after Operation: Clockwork, Operation: End of the Line, and for ending the Federation war as a result of O.D.I.N. strikes, and the assassination of Supreme Leader Gabriel T. Rorke in the Battle of Invincible Hill. Personal Life Bae currently resides in Osaka, Japan. He currently attends Liberty University in Osaka, Japan. "I attend this school because I wanted to learn a few things but mainly to hang out with my friends from the US military." According to him, the members of the Ghosts are still in contact and all live in Japan. Tattoos Bae has a diamond on his right arm at the top, which symbolizes how important he is to others, possibly to fans. He has a cross on the bottom of his right wrist and a semicolon on the bottom of his left wrist. He has the symbol of the Ghosts on his upper left arm. Political Views In 2019, Bae said he is a Liberal-Democrat and a supporter of Shinzo Abe. Religious Views He stated in an interview that he is a Theist, which means he believes in a creator. He said in a 2019 interview "I believe that Jesus is up there, but that is really it. I'll be with him when I die. I don't believe in the Bible or Torah, and I am not afraid to curse." Sexuality In 2019, Bae came out as an Asexual. He said in an interview "It is really interesting actually. I am the only rapper who doesn't sleep with women and then write trashy lyrics about it." Style While Bae Jun Su may be wealthy, he doesn't dress or act like it. He wears cheap plastic sunglasses, $10-$50 shirts and pants and Vans. He also doesn't spend a lot on Jewelry or fashion. College In 2019, Bae said in an interview he was in a music class in college. He stated that he was hated by his teacher and was the worst student in his class. "i played clarinet in band and sang in choir. Everyone said I wasn't any good. My choir teachers were the only ones who believed in me. I actually just had lunch with them and thanked them for everything. There is a lesson here, kids, when someone says you aren't good at something, then that thing will make you famous one day!" he said in a 2019 interview with TIME Magazine. Filmography Shows Discography Category:Browse